


The Night Stranger

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baby Jack Kline, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Sam Winchester, Cabins, Castiel (Supernatural) Works at Gas-N-Sip, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Softie, Cover Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Castiel, Fatherhood, Feels, Fluff, Gabriel and Gadreel are Sam's dogs, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Past Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Podfic Welcome, Protective Castiel, Rain, Sam Winchester and Dogs, Sastiel - Freeform, Thunderstorms, Tired Castiel, Wet Clothing, Writer Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Single dad Castiel’s car breaks down during a night time drive, stranding him and his baby son Jack in the middle of a storm. Writer Sam is researching for a horror novel when a stranger in a trench coat shows up on his doorstep...





	1. Not Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic! This was written for the Sastiel Creations Challenge on Tumblr, and the prompts were "brain," "south," and "the door was locked," so watch for those in the story. I painted the cover art as well. Inspiration hit me over the head at the last minute, so instead of a one-shot it's 5 chapters. Hope you enjoy the story -- comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥

 

It was a dark and stormy night, and those were both things Castiel hated to drive in. The rain pelted down on the windshield of his old Lincoln Continental. In the back seat, little Jack was nestled in a blanket in his car seat, fast asleep.

Moving wasn’t easy. Moving after a full day of work at the Gas-n-Sip was even worse. The job didn’t pay enough to keep the apartment now that Jack’s mother had run off with some guy who treated her like a perfect angel. She was more like Satan, Cas thought bitterly, taking a turn. Lucy always got what Lucy wanted, though.

The road beyond was somehow even darker and more in the middle of nowhere than the last road he’d been on. Castiel’s brother Jimmy lived across town, and was expecting them. All Cas had to do was get there and he and Jack could live with Jimmy and his wife Amelia until they got back on their feet. Jack was only four months old, and still amazingly tiny and new. Cas couldn’t imagine never seeing his son again. How could Lucy just abandon them like this?

It made no sense to get upset about it all over again, but he was doing it. Luckily, or very very unluckily, the car interrupted his thoughts. It made a loud sputtering noise, a very concerning ‘pop’, and then abruptly died.

The sound of the rain rushed to fill the silence the engine wasn’t covering anymore. Cas sat there, his hands resting on the wheel of the still car, and looked out into the night as far as his headlights could reach.

This was the perfect metaphor for his life, wasn’t it? Cruising along, everything seemed fine, and then suddenly he had no direction and no backup plan.

A tiny sound rose from the car seat. The engine must have been what was lulling Jack, because he was whimpering now, fussing with the edge of the blanket with his tiny hands.

Cas looked back at him and smiled. No matter how badly things went, he still had his son. Forget Lucy — if she could leave Jack, she didn’t deserve him or the little family they’d created.

A burst of thunder rolled over them, and the baby burst into tiny wails. The rain was beating down harder than before, but Cas hopped out of the car and hurried to open the back passenger door, scooting in beside the carseat. He closed the door and unstrapped Jack’s seat belt, cradling the baby against his chest.

“It’s alright, Jack,” he murmured, rocking his son. “I’m here.”

Judging from the thin trail of smoke coming from the car hood, driving wasn’t going to be an option again tonight. Cas had no cell phone — couldn’t afford it — so calling for help wasn’t an option. Sooner or later, the car battery would die running the headlights, and the heater wouldn’t operate without the engine idling.

Jack had quieted, and was nestled with one chubby little cheek against Cas’s shirt. Carefully, Cas wrapped the soft blanket up around over the baby’s downy dark blond hair, tucking him under one side of his trench coat to keep him warm. The thunder grumbled overhead again, bringing another sheet of heavier rain.

They were in the middle of the woods, on some back road. There wasn’t really anywhere to go, so staying in the car in the cold was the best bet. At least, that’s what Cas thought until he saw the glow far in the distance.

It was too far to be the headlights, and were two distinct squares. Windows.

Someone lived out here. Someone he could ask for help, and maybe borrow the phone from to let Jimmy know what had happened. He was sure his twin would drive here to pick them up if he had to. Never mind that Castiel’s only possessions were loaded into his car — after Lucy left, he didn’t have much that was important. Getting Jack somewhere safe and warm mattered more.

“We’re going for a walk, son,” Cas murmured to the baby, pulling the straps of the diaper bag and feeding bag over his shoulder. He was glad he’d worn his long trench coat — it would protect Jack from the weather.

Here went nothing.

  


* * *

  


_Skin-walker. A witch that can take the shape of animals or other people. It will try to get you to invite it in by knocking on the door or window, calling out in a human voice, and sometimes peering inside. Sometimes it has the body of an animal and the head of a person._

Sam raised an eyebrow at the mental image of that last sentence, taking note of it on his legal pad. It was cliche, but writing late at night in the middle of a raging storm was really inspiring him for this horror novel.

Pausing for a sip of his coffee, he studied the half page of notes he’d managed to take so far. If he didn’t have two loyal dogs napping by the fireplace, he would almost have succeeded in creeping himself out.

A huge rumble of thunder sounded outside, and he chuckled to himself nervously. That had actually made him jump.

“Maybe it’s time to lay off the coffee for tonight, Sam,” he told himself.

Through the rain thunking against the roof of the cabin, the thunder barreled into another full peal. This time Sam didn’t jump from the sound of it — he jumped when the dogs burst into a fit of barking, dashing over to the door. Gabriel was doing his best to sound intimidating, but he was a cute Corgi and that was a tall order. Gadreel the Doberman Pinscher, though, was full-on snarling.

Sam frowned and rose from his chair, looking at the door. The cabin was in the middle of the woods — most likely it was some wild animal.

Right?

For half a minute, the dogs fell silent and the rain was the only sound. Then Sam heard it — knocking. Knocking on the front door.

The dogs were barking up a storm again instantly, Gadreel snarling like someone was trying to break in.

Or something.

Sam inched toward the corner to try and peer out the window. It was ridiculous to spook himself into thinking there was a Skin-walker on his doorstep, even though if this were a movie all the setup and foreshadowing had been neatly laid into place. Sometimes being a writer was the opposite of reassuring.

The knocking came again, more insistent, and Sam saw that the figure on his porch was a man with short dark hair. He wore a long coat that hid most of his body, and it sure looked like he was hiding something underneath it. There wasn’t enough light to see his face at all.

“Quiet, boys,” Sam told the dogs sternly. They fell silent, but both continued to watch the door with their ears laid back. Sam took a deep breath and stepped up to the door. It was just a person. Sam wasn’t exactly a small man, he could handle himself in a fight. Besides, he was knocking, so obviously it wasn’t some break in.

His hand was on the doorknob when the thin, faint cries of a baby drifted in from the porch. All of the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Skin-walkers could imitate voices, and most people would try to help a baby left out in the storm…

The tap on the window made Sam flinch. He turned to find the man outside peeking in at him, and a chill ran down his spine.

“Whoever you are, I can see you’re home,” the stranger said faintly through the storm and shut window. He had striking blue eyes, and rain was streaming down the tips of his dark hair onto his face. “I don’t care about me, but please, I have a baby with me and he can’t be out in this weather!”

There was no such thing as Skin-walkers, Sam told himself firmly, moving to the door. He opened it a crack and peeked out, the dogs crowding around to sniff at the stranger as best they could from there.

“Thank you!” The man on the porch said, sounding exhausted. His face was entirely in shadow again. “Could we please come in? My car broke down, and I need to borrow your phone. Please.” The tiny cries rose again, and he turned his attention to the lump under his coat. Sam realized that he was shielding the baby under there from the rain.

“I’m sorry — please, come in,” Sam said quickly, stepping to the side and holding the door open. “Gabe, Gad, be nice,” he added to the dogs.

The stranger stepped quickly inside, sopping wet and dripping rain all over the cabin floor. The dogs sniffed at him, but kept their distance since Sam had told them to behave. They were good boys.

“Here, for, uh…” Sam grabbed a blanket from the couch and offered it for the baby. The man carefully drew the tiniest, most angelic-looking infant out from under his coat, already wrapped in a baby blanket with ducklings printed on it. He wrapped the baby in the new blanket and laid him gently on the couch, then started to peel his drenched coat off. Sam hurried to help him, pulling the arms off one by one.

“Th-thank you for letting us in,” the man said, shivering in his wet clothes. “I’m C-Castiel, and th-this is my son, Jack.”

Now that they were in good light, Sam could see that Castiel was a handsome man maybe a few years older than himself. His eyes were even more striking when lit brightly, and he had a perfect jaw and nose, almost unreal how perfect. The furrowed dark brows and messy wet hair did nothing to make him any less attractive, either.

Sam reminded himself that this man had a child, so he was probably straight. Besides, life did not imitate novels, and having a handsome stranger show up on your doorstep did not automatically equal love interest. He offered Castiel a towel from the bathroom and smiled.

“Sam Winchester. You said your car broke down?”

Little Jack began to fuss and whimper in his blanket nest. Castiel stepped over by the couch and let the baby hold onto his fingers, murmuring to him softly, “I’m here, Jack. We’ll be okay, won’t we? Yes we will.”

Jack was really tiny — he couldn’t have even been six months old. Sam melted a little at the way he clutched his father’s fingers with both of his tiny, chubby hands. He nuzzled his little face up to Castiel’s hand and fell quiet, comforted that he was nearby.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, keeping his voice low to let the baby rest. He looked at Sam and sighed wearily. “It’s been a very long day…week…” Another sigh. “Month.”

Sam made sure the door was locked and patted the dogs’ heads as they went over to stand guard beside the couch.

“Yeah, being a new parent’s probably rough enough without the car breaking down. Oh, right, you needed to make a call…” He went and snagged his cellphone from the desk, handing it to his visitor.

Castiel accepted it, nodding his thanks. The guy didn’t seem to smile very easily — not that Sam could blame him for frowning, from the sound of his night. While he slowly dialed one-handed, baby Jack still cuddling his other hand close, Sam slipped into the bedroom.

He figured his brother Dean’s clothes might be a better fit than loaning Castiel some of his own, with their height difference. Most people were shorter than Sam.

“…Walked to a cabin and the owner was kind enough to let us take shelter here,” Castiel was explaining to someone on the phone when Sam returned. The man had a nice, slightly rough voice; it was pleasant listening to him talk. “I’m sorry, Jimmy, I know it’s very late. No, no, don’t do that, I can wait for—”

He paused and looked up at Sam suddenly, as if he’d just noticed that he was standing there. The brunette looked back, raising an eyebrow.

“…I’ll ask him,” Castiel said into the phone, watching Sam carefully. “I will text you from this number.” With that, he ended the call, sighing.

“Your ride doesn’t want to drive in this weather,” Sam interpreted, stepping closer. Castiel smelled like rain and a hint of some nice aftershave. So close by, Sam was nearly a head taller than him.

“He would, but it’s very late, and he has to be at work in the morning,” Castiel explained glumly. He finally cracked a smile, but it was a sort of bitter, sad one. “I’m sorry, Sam. We just arrived on your porch and I know I am imposing on you already, but…would you let us spend the night here?”

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but the guy cut him off, adding guiltily, “If it was just me I would sleep in my car, but my son…”

“It’s fine! It’s a whole cabin, there’s plenty of room for you guys,” Sam said, holding up the stack of Dean’s clothes he’d just gone to retrieve. “Here, you should probably get out of those wet clothes or you’ll get sick.”

Castiel glanced down at Jack. The baby still had hold of his fingers.

“Thank you, Sam. I know you don’t know me, you don’t have any reason to trust me…”

“If you’re here to rob me or something, bringing a cute baby is a pretty elaborate way to do it,” Sam said, laughing. He pointed down the hallway. “The bathroom is over there, if you want to change.”

His handsome visitor glanced down at the baby again, very gently extracting his hand from the grip of tiny fingers. Jack made a little whimper and reached for him.

Castiel glanced down the hall, then back to the baby, who was starting to fuss more and more without him right there.

“This is awkward to ask,” he told Sam, “But could you just turn around? I need to stay near my son.” His blue eyes shone up at Sam, begging him to understand.

Sam quickly nodded.

“Right, okay. That’s fair enough,” he said with a smile. Little Jack was kicking his tiny feet under the blanket, and didn’t look likely to fall back asleep anytime soon. Stepping over by the fireplace, Sam turned his back to Castiel and the door to face the flames.

He knelt down and rubbed Gabriel’s belly. The corgi was sprawled on his side in front of the fire, tongue lolling out happily. Gadreel nosed closer, pointy ears drooping and brown eyes begging for pets, too. Sam sat down cross-legged and hugged the Doberman around the neck, kissing his nose. “No more horror stories for us tonight, boys. We can’t scare the baby.”

There was the wet slap of clothes landing heavily on the cabin’s wood floor behind him, and he struggled not to imagine how Castiel looked underneath his dress shirt and slacks. The man was gorgeous, and seeing how much he cared for his tiny adorable son made Sam’s heart melt. He wasn’t sure how to get it through to his brain that Castiel was straight. There was that lingering voice saying ‘but you haven’t actually asked him about it yet, maybe…’

A tiny, piercing wail split the air, making the dogs’ ears stand up and their heads whirl around. Sam carefully didn’t follow their gaze, focusing on the fire.

“Shhh, Jack, I’m here,” Castiel soothed. The sound of cloth moving and a hasty zipper pull were practically drowned out by the baby’s crying. Abruptly, the sound stopped. “I wouldn’t leave you, Jack. I’m here,” the visitor’s voice murmured, and Sam realized he wasn’t hearing any more rustling clothing.

A resigned sigh followed.

“Sam, you can turn back now.”


	2. Not Sleeping

Getting to his feet, Sam turned around. The dogs hopped up to follow him, and he patted a hand on each of their heads (well, his fingers brushed Gabe’s ears, anyway) to tell them to stay back. 

The sight in front of him was like something from a romance novel cover. Castiel had gotten as far as putting on the borrowed jeans before Jack intervened; he’d prioritized holding the baby over putting on the T-shirt, and he was standing there shirtless.

The blue-eyed man was impressively sculpted without the dress shirt and other layers in the way. His dark hair was wild and still damp from the rain, and Jack looked safe and ever so tiny cradled in his muscular arms. The baby had a hand on his father’s chest, and Sam found himself vaguely jealous. It was a little embarrassing.

Damn it, why couldn’t this be one of his books? He’d never write this kind of situation without letting everybody coincidentally be gay or bi and fall in love with each other. He wondered who Jack’s mother was, where she was. Maybe she was dead. Sam couldn’t help noticing that his handsome guest was not wearing a wedding ring.  


* * *

  
When Castiel glanced up from Jack, who was still fussy and whimpering, he was surprised at how the towering brunette was looking him over. When Sam realized he was watching, he quickly covered it up, smiling sympathetically.

“Here, come sit by the fire — you don’t want to catch a chill,” he said, waving Cas over. Castiel couldn’t argue with that; his hair was still wet, and he was grateful that he wasn’t wearing wet clothes anymore, even if he was underdressed now.

Stepping over near the fireplace, he glanced down at Jack, who was distracted by the firelight for the moment. The flames cast a warm, cozy orange glow over the floorboards, and crackled softly. Outside, the thunder growled and the rain continued dumping down like there was no tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow, Cas didn’t have the heart to ask Sam how long they could stay, but Jimmy wouldn’t be able to pick him up until after work. That meant spending most of tomorrow here, and he’d thought staying until morning was asking a lot already…

“Take a seat,” Sam instructed, sitting a cushion down for him. Cas sat, feeling guilty for imposing all over again. Sam was kind, and there was an attraction between them that could not be one-sided. Then again, Cas hadn’t dated in a long time — maybe his perception of such things was rusty?

“Thank you, Sam,” he added gratefully when the brunette draped a soft blanket over Cas’s shoulders. It immediately chased the chill away, catching the heat from the fire.

“It’s no trouble,” Sam assured him, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside him. His dogs crowded over, resting their chins on each of his knees. The warmth in the man’s hazel eyes as he petted them was endearing, but it hurt a little, too. Cas could remember a time when Lucy still looked at him like that. By the time she’d left them, all love had been long dead.

“Castiel?” Sam interrupted his melancholy thoughts, and Cas realized he was being stared at in concern.

“Cas…is okay,” he replied uncertainly, blinking.

Sam smiled back like that was something cute instead of awkward.

“Cas, then. Can I get you some tea? I’d make it coffee, but it’s so late…”

“Tea would be wonderful,” Cas said honestly, mustering a smile for him. He was so tired. The day had been so long. He was glad he’d fed Jack before they left on their ill-fated drive, because that meant he might get a few hours of sleep before the baby was hungry again.

He looked down at his son, settled cozily into his duckie blanket in Cas’s arms. Jack looked back at him, blue eyes half-closed. Abruptly, he burst into the tiniest yawn. 

“You’re right,” Cas told him, smiling. “It’s way past our bedtime.”

Sam returned shortly with a steaming cup of tea. Castiel must have looked as tired as he felt, because the brunette didn’t sit the cup down — he smiled and waved for Cas to follow him, stepping down the hallway. Cas got to his feet, carefully leaning Jack forward against his chest first, and followed the wafting trail of steam to a room near the end. 

“This is my brother Dean’s room,” Sam explained, opening the door and leading him inside. “He drives a lot for work, so he’s not home, but I bet he wouldn’t mind you borrowing his bed for a night.”

Cas nodded gratefully, rocking Jack gently. The bed was a big queen-sized one on a metal frame with cozy red sheets and a faded green plaid comforter. After the day he’d had, it looked like a piece of heaven.

“Thank you, Sam. For letting us in, for letting us stay,” he said, keeping his voice low so that he didn’t wake Jack. Sam smiled, placing the tea on the bedstand.

“My bedroom is the door to the right — if you need anything, you can wake me up, okay?” At Castiel’s nod, the tall man nodded in return and stepped toward the door. “Good night, Cas. Sleep tight.”  


* * *

  
Sam woke to tiny wails. When they continued for a moment, he couldn’t help imagining tiny baby Jack all alone in the big bed. Where was Cas? The brunette crawled out of bed and crept sleepily to the room next door, peering inside.

“Shhh, I know,” Cas was humming, his low voice soothing to Sam but not really working its magic on the baby right now. Sam’s guest was seated on the bed, a white pad laid out in front of him. His son was laying on the pad, wailing his tiny lungs out and flailing his arms while Cas changed his diaper. As soon as the new diaper was on and he’d wiped his hands, Cas let the baby have one of his hands. Jack instantly quieted to tiny hiccuping sobs, clinging to his father’s hand and snuggling his chubby cheek against it. 

It made Sam smile. Jack just wanted to be near his dad all the time. 

Castiel smiled, too, and smoothed the baby’s downy hair with his other hand. 

“I’ll need my hand to get you dressed again, you know,” he told Jack gently. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Sam spoke up finally from the doorway, making the blue-eyed man glance quickly at him. Sam smiled apologetically. “I heard Jack crying.”

Castiel sighed. 

“I’m sorry we woke you. It’s okay, we’re both going back to bed now,” he assured, tucking Jack’s clothes up around him as best he could with one hand.

Sam shrugged and sat up from where he’d leaned on the doorframe. 

“Okay. Good night, Cas, Jack,” he said, smiling and heading back into the hallway. 

He nearly tripped over Gabriel. The Corgi was crowded with Gadreel right up behind him, sniffing curiously at the door. They weren’t used to strangers spending the night, that was for sure.

“Nothing to see here, boys,” Sam whispered to them, patting their heads. “C’mon, let’s all go back to sleep.” He shooed the dogs back to their favorite spots beside the fireplace, added a few more pieces of wood, and headed back to his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about how patient and gentle Cas was with his son, even though he must be dead tired. Infants were notorious for waking up in the night — Cas probably hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep since Jack was born.

He must have the patience of an angel.  


* * *

  
Castiel snapped awake to Jack’s tiny feet kicking against his belly. The baby was whimpering, and sounded dangerously close to bursting into all-out wails again. 

“Jack,” he whispered, rubbing the baby’s back gently, “What’s the matter? Huh?” He couldn’t need another diaper change so soon. Cas pushed the top of the alarm clock he’d noticed before when Sam showed him the room, and sighed. The glowing numbers on the front declared that it was three in the morning — one of Jack’s favorite times to wake up hungry.

“Is that what’s the matter, Jack?” He asked the baby, trying to keep his voice soothing and playful. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Jack had quieted to listen to him, and made a little whimper again. Cas folded the blankets back and stepped off of the bed, scooping the baby up and leaning him forward against one shoulder. He moved toward the living room to retrieve the bag of baby feeding supplies, then stepped into the kitchen.

It was dark in there. Jack was burying his little face in Cas’s shoulder, clinging to him and fussing. Cas placed the feeding bag on the counter as quietly as he could, drawing out the items he needed one-handed: formula, bottle and top, thermometer, measuring cup. The last thing that he wanted was to wake Sam again tonight, but he couldn’t fumble around in the dark, so he flipped on the kitchen light above the range. 

Like it was on cue, a crash of thunder sounded outside. Jack was already in an iffy mood, and being startled scared him — he burst into shrill little cries, kicking his feet. The dogs started barking along from the living room — along with the thunder or along with Jack, who knew. Castiel abandoned the sauce pan he’d just managed to pull out of a top cabinet, leaving it on the counter and rocking and bouncing the baby in his arms instead.

“Shhhh, Jack, you’re okay…”

Talking did nothing. He was in the middle of a lullaby — Jack’s favorite, the one about fluffy ducklings all in a row — when Sam stepped into the kitchen in his pajamas. His dogs were at his heels, sniffing eagerly at the air.

“Everything okay?” The brunette asked, watching Cas make little circles and bounce the baby.

“He’s just…this isn’t home, it’s not his routine,” Cas murmured, keeping his voice gentle and calm. “The storm’s scaring him…he needs a bottle soon, but I need to calm him down first — right, Jack?” He got tiny sobs for a reply and hummed softly, kissing the top of his son’s head. “Shh, I’m right here, son…”

He couldn’t really stop soothing Jack to try to talk to Sam. Without a word, though, the brunette stepped over and started measuring water and formula into the sauce pan.

Thunder growled outside again, and the rain grew louder. Jack whimpered and the dogs barked.

“Boys, go guard the door,” Sam told the Corgi and Doberman. They immediately trotted off into the living room.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Cas sighed, keeping his voice gentle for Jack. “I tried not to wake you again.”

“It’s okay, really,” Sam said, whisking the formula mixture in the sauce pan as it heated. He glanced back at Cas, smiling. “You’ve got to be way more exhausted than me right now.”

“Parenthood,” Cas replied wearily. Jack hiccuped, and he had to smile. “It’s a privilege, though. He won’t always be this small, and right now he needs me.”

“Cas…” Sam hesitated, testing the temperature of the formula with the thermometer. “I know this’s none of my business, but I have to ask. What happened to Jack’s mom?”

Castiel sighed. He’d expected this conversation sooner, honestly, but it still wasn’t a fun one.

“Nothing,” he said, looking down at Jack. The baby still looked uncomfortable, but he was only fussing a little now, cheek pressed to Cas’s shoulder. “She just left us.”


	3. Not Taken

Sam twisted the burner knob, turning off the heat. Had he heard that right?

“She just left you?” He asked, turning to face Castiel. “You and her baby?” They were wonderful — who could do that?

There was hurt in Cas’s blue eyes — a bit faded, resigned, but definitely hurt. 

“She left us for a different life, a different man — a richer man,” he explained flatly. Jack made a little whimper, and his father rocked him gently, sighing. “Leaving me I understand, but I still don’t know how she could just abandon our son. I can’t even imagine not seeing him every day, not holding him…” He shook his head, frowning down at the kitchen floor.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Sam said. He felt bad for bringing it up. “Jack’s lucky he has a dad like you. I think he’s gonna be just fine.” He picked up the sauce pan and carefully poured the formula into the waiting bottle. 

“I don’t think Lucy cares if he’ll be fine or not,” Cas said, making Sam glance over at him again. The frowning furrow to his brows smoothed out slowly, and he let out a sigh. “When she left, I lost the apartment. It’s why we were on the road in this weather — everything I own is in my car, and there’s nowhere to go back to.”

Sam popped the top onto the bottle and offered it to Cas.

“Where were you going to go? Do you have somewhere?” He asked, concerned.

Shifting Jack to one arm to lean against his chest, Cas held out his other arm. 

“Try a bit on my wrist,” he instructed. Sam did so, realizing it was a temperature test. Cas was such a good dad — he wouldn’t risk Jack burning his mouth if the formula was too hot. 

At the approving nod, Sam waited until the baby was shifted to rest cradled on his back, and then handed Castiel the bottle. His guest guided the bottle to Jack’s mouth and helped hold it for him, even when his tiny hands went to cling to it as well. With how practiced Cas was at this, and how easily Lucy left them, she probably hadn’t done much to care for the baby even while she was still around. 

“Cas,” Sam prodded, now overflowing with concern for the two of them. “Tell me you had somewhere safe to go before the car broke down.”

“What? Oh, I’m sorry,” Cas said tiredly. He managed a wan smile. “Yes, my brother Jimmy is letting us stay with him and his family until I get back on my feet. We’ll be okay, Sam.”

Sam nodded, but he could feel the tugs at his heartstrings. Castiel wasn’t just a caring father, and gorgeous, and patient, he was brave too. And he’d just lost his home. So had Jack; Sam remembered Cas saying how this wasn’t home or his routine, and realized sadly that they weren’t headed toward anything more familiar for him.

He’d never met this Lucy woman, and he already kind of hated her.

“I guess we both have brothers,” he told Cas, trying to switch to a happier subject. “Dean’s my only family.”

Cas turned and leaned back against the counter, smiling down at Jack. 

“It’s the same with Jimmy and I. He has a wife and a daughter, though, and I have Jack, of course.”

“Lucky,” Sam said, smiling too. Cas’s smile was rare and almost shy. When he looked at his son, it was such a warm expression that it made Sam’s heart feel full. “Dean and I are both single. We’re usually too wrapped up in our jobs to go out and find somebody to date,” he added, then tried not to cringe. That sounded like he was saying they were available. 

Sam WAS available, but Cas had an ex-wife — he was probably straight. Straight, straight, straight. Or bi, bi, bi. At any rate, before his marriage went south, it sounded like he was perfectly happy with being married to a woman.  


* * *

  
Sam, Castiel noticed, didn’t specify a gender when talking about potential dates. The tall man seemed a little flustered, and he kept admiring Cas when he thought Cas was unaware of it. Cas hadn’t even known Sam for 24 hours, but he could already tell the man would be a more devoted partner than Lucy ever was. Maybe that was wishful thinking on Castiel’s part, though.

Staying in Sam’s picturesque cabin in the woods with Sam and his dogs for company was like some sort of feverish fantasy. If Cas didn’t feel so realistically tired, he might have thought he was safely at Jimmy’s place sleeping and dreaming this up. 

“We should try to sleep again while Jack sleeps,” Cas suggested to the brunette, gently pulling the now-empty bottle away from his son. The baby fussed a tiny bit, but settled quickly, sleepy with a warm, full tummy. 

“Good idea,” Sam said quickly. He seemed relieved Cas had changed the subject. Castiel was too tired to address whether their attraction was imagined. He decided he’d deal with it in the morning.

A few fuzzy memories of returning to the bedroom, and the next thing Cas knew he was laying on his side in bed. Jack was nestled against his chest, and there was a big hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

“Cas. Wake up, Cas,” Sam said gently. The scent of coffee drifted to Castiel’s nose, and he blinked sleepily up at the brunette. Sam’s hair was all ruffled, his smile bright. “I made coffee and some breakfast,” he said. “You didn’t say when your brother’s coming by, so I thought I’d better wake you up.”

“Oh…” Right, Cas hadn’t told him that Jimmy would take hours to arrive yet. He’d deal with that after coffee. “Good morning, Sam,” he said, yawning. “I’ll be right there.”

Sam nodded and headed back out of the room, leaving Cas to debate whether to leave and just go sit in the car until Jimmy arrived, or to impose even longer. He was still getting the feeling that Sam was attracted to him, and had a feeling the man wouldn’t mind TOO terribly if he stuck around. Was that taking advantage?

He changed Jack’s diaper, much to the baby’s sleepy grumbly displeasure, and carried him into the living room. Sam had set up breakfast on the coffee table — steaming mugs of the dark brew with a dash of cream, and stoneware bowls of oatmeal topped with fruit. The sweet smell of spiced peaches finally came through the coffee, and Cas actually felt his stomach grumble. He hadn’t bothered to eat dinner after work before setting out to drive to Jimmy’s place.

The front door opened, catching his attention. Sam’s dogs ran eagerly into the cabin, coming over to sniff at Castiel’s socks. The scent of rain and woodsmoke washed over him, and he patted the Doberman’s nose, looking up. Sam was wiping his boots on the doormat, carrying an armload of split firewood. In the daylight, he was even more handsome in his jeans and green flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

“Cas,” the brunette greeted, shaking Castiel out of his staring. He smiled and crossed the room to the wood rack beside the stove, unloading his arms. “Have a seat.” Was that the edge of a black tattoo peeking out of the front of his shirt? Cas was sure he himself looked like a wild-haired mess, but Sam was still looking at him like he was something beautiful. It was oddly flattering. 

“I will, but Jack needs a bottle first,” he said, looking at the breakfast longingly. His stomach growled loud enough that the dogs perked their ears up. 

“I’ve already got it heating,” Sam assured, starting toward the kitchen. “I’d better go check on that, actually. I’ve got it covered, though — sit down, dig in, it’s okay.” He disappeared into the other room, and Cas heard the sink running as he washed his hands.

Sam, Castiel thought as he sat down, somehow just got even more handsome than before. He noted guiltily that the brunette had set an extra bowl out on the table in case Jimmy showed up for breakfast. That definitely wasn’t going to happen. 

“Sam,” he said, when the man returned with the bottle. Nodding seriously, Sam tested a drop of the formula on Cas’s wrist. That hadn’t been what he wanted to talk about, but it was nice of Sam to remember. Cas sighed and smiled, offering Jack the bottle. “You’re taking such good care of us. Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing,” Sam said, smiling and sitting down at the table with him. He offered Cas a shiny silver spoon. Once he was sure Jack could hold onto the bottle on his own, Cas accepted it and scooped up a warm peach slice, sticking it into his mouth. Blissful sweetness and spice… 

Did Sam make the spiced peaches himself? Was he a good cook on top of everything else?

“Sam,” Cas said abruptly, sitting the spoon down. “I need to tell you something.” This conversation needed to happen. Sam looked like a deer in the headlights, though, and…was he blushing a bit? There went the attraction alarm in Castiel’s head again. He tried not to squint at him.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“I should have told you yesterday,” Cas said, looking down at the beautiful pile of peaches on his cereal. “Because Jimmy has to work, he won’t be here to pick me up until evening. It’ll be at least 4 PM. I hate to impose so much—”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Sam assured him, picking up his own spoon. Cas sighed.

“It looks like the storm blew over,” he tried again. “I could take Jack and wait in the car now that it’s not so cold.” 

“Cas. Just stay until 4,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re not any trouble. Honestly, I’m enjoying the company,” he admitted, smiling. “Besides, you need to use the kitchen for Jack’s bottles, and you need somewhere safe to change his diapers. Please just stay.” 

Cas couldn’t really argue with those points. He did need to care for Jack for hours until Jimmy arrived, and if Sam said he enjoyed the company, he probably did. 

Maybe, even, had an attraction to said company.

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll stay, but don’t let me disrupt your own routine. I’ll stay out of your way.”  


* * *

  
Sam tried to do as Cas asked, he really did. He sat down at his writing desk with his laptop and reference books open, the manuscript in front of him. He couldn’t focus on a terrible horror story, though — not when Castiel was over on the couch with his tiny son cradled on his lap, reading him a fairytale about a bumblebee princess. Jack seemed content to listen to his father’s voice and hug one of his hands, nuzzling his face against Cas’s fingers. 

Those levels of cute should have been illegal. Sam wasn’t ready for them to leave yet. Cas said it would be hours, and hours actually didn’t seem like long enough. Once they left, he doubted he’d see them again. 

Unless he asked Cas out.

Like that was an option. Cas obviously felt like he was imposing, and the last thing Sam wanted was to make him feel obligated to go on a date, or give Sam his number, or anything really. Even if the man swung Sam’s way, he was exhausted and in a bad situation — Sam couldn’t take advantage of that. He resolved to be a gentleman and keep his feelings to himself. At least they had a few more hours before Cas’s brother showed up and took him and little Jack away.


	4. Not Shy

The day passed too quickly. First Castiel carefully gave Jack a bath in the cabin’s kitchen sink, then they tried to play quietly on a quilt on the floor while Sam was writing at his desk. Jack’s attention was held by his little soft teddy bear for awhile, but then the dogs both came over to investigate. They crowded around, sniffing eagerly at Cas’s face and Jack’s hair.

“Boys,” Sam warned them, shaking his head. The dogs calmed themselves down, the Doberman sitting beside the blanket. The Corgi crawled his way over next to Jack and lay down on his belly, short legs sprawled out straight forward and back — and of course, he was far more interesting to Jack than a plush toy. 

Cas shot a hand out as Jack caught one of the Corgi’s ears in a tiny fist and gave it a tug. There was zero response from the dog except the same happy tongue-lolled-out face he’d made since laying down, though. Castiel tilted his head, then reached over and patted the dog’s side, impressed. Even Sam’s dogs were patient and kind. 

“It’s okay,” he told Sam, just realizing it himself.

“Gabe,” Sam sighed, but chuckled a little despite himself. “They’re good boys, I just didn’t want them to scare Jack.”

The baby made a little babbling giggle and patted his hands on Gabriel’s nose next. The dog blinked a little and didn’t move, totally relaxed.

“I think we’re the only ones who were ever scared for a moment, there,” Castiel replied, amused. He burst into a yawn, barely smothering it with his hand. 

Sam shot him a sympathetic look. 

“If you think Jack would go for it, you could take a nap,” he suggested. Cas smiled tiredly at that. A nap sounded amazing. He wasn’t sure Jack was sleepy, though. The baby had had a tiring night just like him, but he was also pretty excited about the dogs.

“Maybe I could convince you to just brew another pot of coffee,” he said hopefully. Sam’s hazel eyes looked gorgeous in the light — there was a little bit of sunshine outside now, the storm having blown over.

“More coffee, can-do,” the brunette said, standing from his desk. He looked at Jack and Gabriel the Corgi as he stepped past, smiling. Castiel watched him walk into the kitchen and sighed, giving the Doberman a pat on the head as well.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he’d settled in with Jimmy. He’d have to get a job closer to the new address, probably, and working meant having to leave Jack with a nanny for most of the day most days of the week again. He had always hated that, but even more so now that he was Jack’s only parent.

He reached over and placed a hand on the baby’s tummy, tickling it to make him giggle. Ever since Lucy left them, Cas had worried that Jack would feel like he’d leave, too. It was foolish — Jack was too young to reason that out — but Cas never wanted him to feel abandoned. He was determined to be twice the parent he’d been before, to give Jack the world…and that wasn’t a thing he could do working at a Gas-N-Sip. 

The scent of freshly ground coffee drifted in from the kitchen, and Castiel was suddenly aching to just stay here. Here with Sam and his dogs and his cabin, his strong coffee and his big gentle hands. It was probably just fear of the unknown, but his future seemed uncertain, and he wasn’t scared for him, he was scared for Jack.

No, it wasn’t just avoiding the future that made Cas want to stay. Sam had been kinder to them in one day than Lucy had been in Jack’s whole life. The man was wonderful, and there was some kind of spark there between them. Cas was pretty sure he wasn’t just imagining it. It seemed so ungrateful to put Sam into an awkward position by bringing up the subject of dating, but the worst that could happen was that Cas took Jack and went to wait for Jimmy in the car. 

And the best that could happen…

He wanted to find out.  


* * *

  
Castiel settled onto the couch with Jack cuddled up against his chest, took about three sips of coffee, and promptly fell asleep. He and the baby had both had a tiring night, and luckily his son napped too. Sam put a blanket over Cas’s lap and let them rest, sitting at his desk.

He couldn’t focus on work while they were here. The timer was ticking in his head until 4 PM, when Jimmy came and took them away. He’d decided not to impose his feelings on Castiel, but that just made him feel helpless about the situation. Sam hadn’t met anybody he’d so instantly been attracted to and admired as much as Cas. He was even quickly getting attached to Jack (and so were Gabriel and Gadreel, from the looks of it.) He wished he could rewind the night and spend it with them again, sleeplessness and all.

The sound of the phone ringing made him jump. The number on the screen had a local area code…but it wasn’t 4 yet. Sam swiped at the screen, holding the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Cas?” a man’s voice said.

“He’s, uh, he’s taking a nap with Jack,” Sam explained, trying not to sound like his heart was sinking. “Is this Jimmy?”

“It is,” Castiel’s brother said, amused. “You must be the cabin owner he mentioned who let him spend the night.” He sounded so much like Cas, yet so different somehow. The rough edges in Cas’s voice weren’t there, that soft yet gravelly quality Sam had instantly liked. “I got off work early to come get him,” Jimmy continued, reminding Sam that he was still in the middle of a phone call. “He never gave me an address, though. If you don’t mind…?”

Sam recited his address, which Jimmy said he was writing down. 

“That’s not far from work,” the man said, surprised. “About half an hour. If he wakes up before I get there, just tell him I’m on my way, okay? And thank you for helping him and my nephew.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Sam said honestly. “We’ll see you soon.” And just like that, the call was over, and his time with Cas and Jack was about to be as well.  


* * *

  
For the second time that day, Castiel found himself waking up to Sam’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, uh…” The brunette smiled at him apologetically, sitting up when he saw Cas looking at him. “Jimmy called, he says he’s on his way. I thought you might want to get everything packed up and ready to go.” He sounded very uncertain about that. Cas looked down at Jack, who was sleeping soundly against his chest, and nodded. 

“We really slept until 4? I’m surprised that Jack is still sleeping,” he replied in a murmur, cradling his son and sitting up slowly. Sam’s dogs were lazing beside the fireplace again, he noted, and it still seemed sunny outside. It didn’t feel particularly late. If Jimmy was on his way, though, then Cas was running out of time to talk to Sam about seeing him again. 

“Jimmy said he got off work early,” Sam explained, watching him arrange the blanket into a sort of nest on the couch and lay Jack in the middle of it on his back. The baby made a tiny cooing sound and hugged his arms to his sides, sinking back into a deeper sleep quickly. It was makeshift, but would do until Cas managed to get dressed again.

Sam’s words sank in finally, though, and he sighed.

“I told him that wasn’t necessary… It’s just like him, though.” He smiled, running his fingers through messy dark hair and looking up at Sam. The brunette was lingering nearby like Cas might need his help with something. “I’ll need my coat and clothes to change back into,” Cas told him. 

Sam fidgeted, pointing over his shoulder with a thumb. 

“They were still pretty wet from the rain, so I put them in the dryer for you,” he explained. “If they’re not done by the time Jimmy gets here, it’s no big deal if you borrow Dean’s clothes for now and just…give them back to me later.” He shrugged, trying to play it cool, but Castiel could recognize the old ‘leave clothes at your house so I have an excuse to see you again’ trick. 

At least, he was pretty sure it was on purpose. Maybe the guy was just genuinely being nice about borrowing the clothes. There was only one way to find out.

He looked up at Sam, right into those gorgeous hazel eyes, and took a step toward him. 

“I have a better idea.”

Sam’s brows rose, and he blinked. 

“You do? What’s that?”

He hadn’t stepped away…so Cas took two steps closer, so close they were only a few inches apart, and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Hopefully he was right about this, or he was about to make a fool of himself…

“Why don’t we forget about the clothes, and just plan to see each other again anyway?”

Sam stared, searching his eyes for sincerity. 

Castiel was sure he’d find it, but he smiled anyway, adding, “Unless this is just wishful thinking on my part.” A beat, and then the taller man actually blushed, clearing his throat and looking at the toes of his boots.

“No! Uh, no, no, you’re not…me, too,” Sam admitted, looking at him again. How could somebody this big and tall seem like a nervous puppy all of a sudden? It made Cas want to hug him. Instead he nodded and moved even closer, resting a hand on the tall man’s cheek. There was a bit of stubble there, and his jawline felt just as perfect as it looked. 

“I know we’ve only just met, but I like you, Sam,” Cas said, his focus drifting from Sam’s eyes down to his mouth. 

He closed the last few inches between them, stepping right up against Sam’s chest. 

“I’d like to kiss you.”

Looking up, he found no objections in those hazel eyes. If anything, Sam seemed like he was holding his breath. This close, he smelled like lingering hints of pine and cedar, and the soft flannel shirt couldn’t disguise how solid his chest was beneath it. 

Sam nodded — the tiniest nod, as if sudden movements would scare Cas away.

Cas nodded, too, and drew him down for a kiss.  


* * *

  
Sam thought his heart might escape his chest. Five minutes ago he hadn’t even been sure if Castiel was interested in anyone male, much less him, and now…

It was like something from one of his books. The heat of Castiel’s mouth and the scratch of stubble on his chin struck an amazing contrast, and he smelled fresh, like the rain. Sam breathed him in, hands instinctively gripping at the man’s hips as Cas’s fingers slid up into his hair. 

Cas started to draw back, and Sam was seeing stars, wasn’t ready for it to end yet — he chased after the man’s lips, kissing him again more slowly. If Castiel wanted to stop, he was a very good liar — they tasted each other, and he melted into Sam’s embrace, sighing.

Maybe he would stay, Sam dared to hope. Maybe they could call Jimmy and tell him to turn around, and Sam could have Castiel to himself for one more night, and…

A loud knock on the door made them both jump.


	5. Not Alone

Sam reluctantly pulled away enough to glance at the door, his heart thumping in his chest. Castiel still had both hands in his hair, and Sam still had hold of his hips. When he looked back, he found blue eyes looking at him intently. Whoa, the man was gorgeous. His brain was still catching up with what had just happened, and Castiel seemed perfectly calm about it all.

“Um,” Sam said, flustered, “Uh, that’s probably…Jimmy…”

Cas let go of him and took a step back, nodding. 

“I guess you should probably let him in,” he said, sighing. Sheepishly, Sam ran his hands through his hair to smooth it down and started toward the door. He made the mistake of glancing at Castial as he passed, though, and without a word they both leaned in for one more quick kiss. 

The warm little smile Cas gave him right afterward make Sam’s heart do a flip-flop in his chest. He didn’t even care that Gabriel and Gadreel were barking and crowding around the door — he was on cloud nine. Cas hadn’t just kissed him, he’d asked for a date. Hot damn.

“Shhh, boys, don’t wake up Jack!” He told the dogs, noting that Castiel was hastily checking on his son on the couch. There weren’t any tiny baby cries yet, so that was a good sign. Clearing his throat, Sam opened the door so that poor Jimmy wouldn’t have to stand out there knocking any longer.

“Hey, sorry, I—” He froze, staring.

Familiar blue eyes stared back, and if not for the combed hair, he would have sworn Castiel had somehow teleported out onto the porch. His mirror image stood there, identical down to the black suit and blue tie, the same outfit Cas had been wearing last night.

“Jimmy?” Sam asked, stunned. The handsome man on his doorstep smiled and lowered the hand he’d been about to knock again with. It was impossible to look at his lips and not think about kissing Castiel, so Sam was straight back to flustered at the smile.

“Hello, yes, that’s me,” Jimmy said, raising his eyebrows. “I guess Cas forgot to mention that we’re—”

“Twins,” Cas spoke up from over Sam’s shoulder, startling him. Sam took a step back and waved for Jimmy to step inside, looking from one brother to the other. Jimmy looked like he was holding back laughter, and Castiel seemed a little sheepish. 

“You’re here early,” he told his brother, squinting at him. Sam shooed the dogs away from sniffing at Jimmy’s shoes, still flabbergasted at the sight of them side by side. 

“Yeah, I thought you’d appreciate being rescued from this predicament,” Cas’s twin said dryly, nodding Sam’s way. “Silly me.” 

Cas frowned at him. 

“Sam has been very kind to me and Jack. Don’t be rude to him.” 

Jimmy turned to Sam and gave him a little head bob, like a tiny bow of apology.

“Sorry, Sam. Listen, Cas, I’ll go and get your stuff moved over into my car and come back for you.”

“We could help,” Sam offered, kind of hoping he didn’t take them up on it. He didn’t want to be rude, either, but this might mean a few more minutes with Cas.

Jimmy waved his hands at them.

“Nope, I’ve got this covered. I need to get the baby seat from Cas’s car before Jack can ride with me, and this’ll give my brother a chance to change out of your clothes,” he said pointedly. 

Sam glanced at Castiel’s clothes the same time that Cas looked down at himself.

“Oh, those aren’t my—” 

“Sam. It’s fine,” Jimmy told him, smiling. “I’m just giving my brother a hard time, he knows I don’t mean it.” 

Cas grumbled something under his breath, frowning. His twin patted his shoulder, giving him a knowing look before heading straight back out the front door. Sam saw that he had a shiny black sedan parked out there.

“Back in a few, don’t go anywhere,” Jimmy called back at them out the car window, driving off down the road. It was very, very muddy outside.  


* * *

  
There was no fooling Jimmy about what was going on here. Cas sighed as Sam closed the door, holding a hand out toward it.

“Well, that was my brother, Jimmy Novak,” he said wearily. 

Sam stepped over and slipped both arms around his waist, nodding. 

“I didn’t expect him to be as handsome as you,” he murmured, meeting Cas’s gaze. He didn’t seem offended, thank God, just a little sheepish. Cas rested a hand on the taller man’s cheek and drew him down for a soft kiss. 

He selfishly hoped Jimmy’s car got stuck in the mud or something, because he didn’t want to leave yet.

A familiar whimper came from across the room, and Cas’s parenting instincts snapped to attention as tiny cries filled the air. 

“Jack,” he and Sam said at the same time.

Sam let go of him immediately, but a hand lingered on Castiel’s waist as he turned and stepped over to the couch.

“I’m here, Jack,” Cas told the baby gently, offering his hand. Jack gripped his fingers with tiny hands and nuzzled up against his hand, quieting. 

Sam stepped up alongside him and smiled down at Jack. When he and Cas looked at each other again, they couldn’t help laughing at it all. 

“You know, I wanted to ask for your number and thought that would be too forward of me,” Sam admitted, chuckling. That only made Cas laugh again.

“Well at the moment I don’t have a number, so that would’ve been awkward all-around,” he joked, leaning and picking Jack up to cradle to his chest. The baby fussed a little, but then froze, blue eyes fixed on Sam. The brunette was offering one of his hands, smiling.

Jack stuck a tiny hand out and patted at Sam’s fingers, bright eyes turning up to his father’s face. 

“Nobody usually does that but me,” Cas told Sam, tilting his head. He was a bit surprised Jack didn’t grab Sam’s hand like he always did with Cas’s. 

“Oh, sorry,” Sam said sheepishly, lowering his hand.

“No, it’s okay,” Castiel assured him, nodding at Jack. “I think he likes you.” He paused, considering. “Would you like to hold him?”

“He won’t mind?” Sam’s eyes lit up, and he seemed so warm and happy about the suggestion that it made Castiel’s heart ache. After Lucy left, he’d never expected to be this lucky, to find someone who might be able to love him and also Jack, but here Sam was. 

“If he does, I’ll take him back,” Cas promised, placing the baby carefully into Sam’s arms. Jack kicked his little feet and looked up at them both, doing his best to stuff one chubby hand into his mouth. He seemed perfectly at ease, maybe because Castiel was right there in sight.

“Hi, Jack,” Sam told the baby, his eyes shining. “Did you know you’re the cutest little guy? Did you know that?”

Jack stopped sucking on his fingers long enough to make a babbly baby talk reply, staring at him. Cas watched in bemusement as they carried on a whole conversation, Sam telling Jack how cute and smart he was, the baby babbling and gurgling and waving his hands. 

When Sam smiled and got a sunny, gummy baby smile in reply, Cas realized he’d been getting misty-eyed. He sat back on the couch and tried to blink the tears away, but Sam glanced and noticed.

“Hey…hey, are you okay?” He asked, resting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

Cas wished he could explain that Sam was so wonderful that it was scary — that they’d barely had a chance to kiss, but already Cas was afraid of losing him. That Sam could break his heart if he walked away now, break it very badly.

Instead, he smiled tearily and nodded, wiping at his eyes.

“It’s nothing, I just…you’ve been so kind to us, and you didn’t have to be,” he said a bit hoarsely. “Everything…life…it’s been so much lately, and I’m tired, and I’m not sure what you see in me, but I’m so glad you’re here, Sam. I’m glad the car broke down, I’m glad we met you.”

“I’m glad, too,” Sam said gently, rubbing his shoulder. “I’d love to see you again — hell, I don’t even want you to go home, I wish you could just stay here,” he confessed. Jack made a little whimper, and Sam added to the baby warmly, “You, too, Jack.” 

Cas sat up and gave Jack one of his hands to hold, leaning against Sam’s side. 

“He’s sad when I’m sad,” he sighed, shaking his head. Jack’s tiny fingers clinging to his grounded him, reminded him what was important. They were going to be okay. “I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood.”

Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s okay. You’re handling all of this way better than I would,” he said, his smile coaxing a small one out of Cas as well. “The only sad part is gonna be having to say goodbye to you guys when Jimmy comes back.”

Cas looked down at Jack, who gazed back almost hopefully. Yeah, he was already fond of Sam too, at least a little bit. 

“You know, you don’t have to say goodbye. Why don’t you come have dinner with us?” He suggested. “Amelia always cooks enough to feed an army, and I’m sure Jimmy wouldn’t mind.” 

As much as his twin liked to tease him, Cas could tell he approved of Sam already, too. What was there not to like, really?

Sam blinked and then smiled the biggest, warmest smile. It was like watching a flower bloom. Castiel was in wonder, that that smile was for him.

“I’d love to.”  


* * *

  
The dryer was done by then, so Castiel changed back into his own clothes. Jimmy returned shortly, and gave Cas some good-natured grumbling about how he wasn’t warned that he’d have to fit a giant into the back seat. The twins both smiled at Sam when he started to apologize, though, and he grinned back at them. Right, not everything was doom and gloom.

Between Sam and Jimmy, they moved some of the boxes to the trunk quickly enough. Castiel stood nearby holding Jack, Sam’s dogs sitting on either side of him. They would have to stay at the cabin. Jimmy liked pets well enough, but there was hardly room for Sam in the car, much less two excited dogs. They’d be cozy by the fire, though, and would guard the place.

And that was how Sam found himself in the back seat of the car, Jack strapped into the baby carseat right beside him. Cas sat up front with Jimmy, and over the hum of the engine, Sam listened to the twins talk softly about what might be wrong with Cas’s car. The voices and the drive lulled him, and he tried not to yawn too noticeably. None of them had gotten much sleep last night. 

Jack made a tiny cooing sound, and Sam gently tucked the yellow duckie blanket in around him a little more. Shining blue eyes met his, tiny fingers gripping his thumb, and he smiled. What were a few less hours of sleep, compared that adoring little face? Cas was right, it was a privilege.

This whole situation felt surreal. A stranger had walked out of the storm last night and into his life, and now here Sam was, visiting Castiel’s world. Meeting his family. He should’ve been nervous, but all he could feel was excited. 

Yesterday they were strangers. Today, more than friends. And tomorrow? He was looking forward to finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I think this is the quickest I've written a chapter fic, ever, and your wonderful comments on the other chapters have helped inspire me to write more and get it posted for you!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of The Night Stranger. Happy 10th anniversary to Sam and Castiel, for their first meeting was on the day I started posting this, October 30th. As ever, comments and kudos make my day! ♥♥♥


End file.
